Night Raven Handheld Plasma Cannon
Basic Information The Night Raven Handheld Plasma Cannon, also known by it's moniker NRHPC-15, or simply NR-15, refers to a very specific model of hand cannon developed by Kalvarn Defense Industries. Developed for exclusive use by the Katarian Armed Forces, the NR-15 is unique in its construction, function, and design. Standard issue to all members of the KAF, the NR-15 is a heavy duty, rugged, durable, and unyielding weapon. Reliable, safe, and efficient, it has long been the pride and joy of every officer, to be presented with a custom NR-15 by the Dark Lord himself upon their first commission. Description A versatile weapon, the NR is capable of switching between pulse, (3 low power shots in rapid succession) semi automatic, (one high powered shot, requires .25 seconds to cool before next fire) full automatic, (rapid fire mode, very low power shots) standard, (one extremely high powered shot, requires .5 seconds to cool before next fire) and overcharge modes. Slung under the main barrel is a secondary barrel, equipped to utilize a wide array of additional ordnance such as; micro-grenades, various darts, flares, and grappling hooks. Due to the elongated design of later models, the NR can be extended via detachable Adapta-Kit attachment sites. This enables the weapon to serve as a high powered breaching rifle, an anti-infantry artillery weapon, and in extreme situations, a tank buster. An attachment site for a Hyper Charging Unit is located beneath the main grip. When attached to such a unit, the NR becomes completely non-reliant upon its power pack. Thus enabling the power pack to recharge while at the same time, permitting the weapon to remain in continuous operation. During field testing in a hostile environment Simu-Deck program, it was discovered that if the internal power unit was cycled through its own amplifier and then back into the cell through a static buffer, the weapon was capable of providing a large amount of heat without draining its power pack. As such, static buffers are now incorporated in the standard design. Details History The conception for the NRHPC MK-1 originated nearly one hundred and fifty years after the redemption of Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord Darth Revan. Originally, the Night Raven was designed specifically for the Royal Guardsmen of the Katarian Collective, however, upon its refinement and advancement in its technology, Darth Enridian decreed that all members of the KAF would be equipped with the NR as a standard side arm. This decree was instituted around the time of the Night Raven MK-9. MK-9 constituted the first significant advancement in refining the design into something more comfortable and sleek. Technical Specifications * 38.5 CM Long * 2.5 KG Heavy * 750 Shots * 1.5 MW Maximum Output * 250 Meters Maximum Range * 80 Meters Ideal Range * Magnetic Holstering Strip * Coated With Corrosion Retardant Serum * Detachable Long Range Scope Port * Tactical HUD Interface * No Stun Setting Available Origin, Creation, Inspiration The inspiration for the NRHPC-15 came from a very tedious RP two years ago. It was designed to add a more resilient amount of offensive capabilities to the KAF.Category:Hand Cannons